Virgins Taste Better
by Nigellica
Summary: Sometimes, there's a reason you're supposed to read the textbook... Snarry


**I wrote this for a short story competitiony thing. Its a bit random and based on a song called "Do Virgin's Taste Better than those who are not?"**

* * *

Hermione Granger blushed bright red and slammed her potions textbook closed, "I want both of you to make sure you read your textbook and do the required homework."

"Reading it now," Harry said, ignoring the girl completely as he read his latest Quidditch magazine, be-spelled to look like said textbook, he was in the middle of an article on the latest Cannons game when his bookworm friend stood.

"Good, Ron, I need you to talk to you for a while," she cleared her throat nervously.

"Aw but I'm right in the middle of-" Ron started whinging slightly.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, trying to communicate with her boyfriend using her eyes alone, "I NEED to TALK to you NOW."

The redhead blinked and stood, putting aside his undisguised magazine, and followed her, calling out over his shoulder, "When you're done with potions you really should read that magazine Harry, its fantastic."

Harry just grinned and kept reading, completely ignoring his potions work.

-----

The next morning the Golden Trio made their way to the potions classroom, already somewhat late thanks to Ron's stomach.

"I hope you boys both read your textbooks and prepared," Hermione nagged as they neared the dungeon room where everybody's FAVOURITE teacher waited.

"Of course," both boys chorused, blushing for two completely different reasons.

"The twins helped me with it over the holidays, you know what they're like with that kinda stuff," Ron's ears turned pink as he blushed at the memories that sprang unbidden to his mind.

"Yeah," Harry's mind was completely blank, what on earth were they making? Was it really so hard that Ron had to turn to the twins for help? Weeks in advance? That was…. somewhat unexpected.

The two looked at him expectantly, "So who helped you out?" Ron asked curiously.

He tried to think what it could possibly be that he would need someone else's help, Harry blushed, please let someone be on his side, "Oh um," who was good at potions? "Uh Malfoy!" he blurted out nervously.

"Seriously?" Ron squeaked slightly, staring agape at the boy-who-lived.

"Uh, oh look here we are," Harry said quickly entering the classroom and taking his seat with relief.

Professor Snape glared at the trio, "Obviously the three of you must know all there is to know about today's lesson if you feel you can miss the entire explanation. So I won't bother repeating, the directions are on the board, NO ONE is to ingest the potion until I have cleared them to do so. Get to work."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began reading the directions, "And 15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," the trio groaned, "….each, 15 points EACH. To work."

Snape circled the classroom like the greasy bat he was, leaving nervous students and ruined potions in his wake.

Five minutes before the bell he returned to his position at the front of the classroom, "Alright, everybody stop. Those of you whose potions are glowing white raise your hands now."

Most hands shot up leaving Neville, Ron and Harry staring at their potions wondering where they'd gone wrong.

The potions professor circled the room quickly, filling small vials from most cauldrons, ignoring the other three with an exasperated sigh.

Glowing white vials were placed in a line on the edge of the teachers desk, Snape took a seat, "Form a line, once I have recorded your results you may go."

Harry nervously took his place at the end of the line, everyone else seemed to know what was going on, perhaps he should have done his homework…..

One by one students took the potion, craning his neck Harry could see no reaction. What on earth was going on? Was that supposed to happen?

He stepped up nervously when his time came and picked up the vial, Snape just sat there, his usual unimpressed expression firmly in place, he was half packing up when Harry swallowed the potion. He stood there a moment and then slowly a white glow crept over his skin.

Harry blinked and stared, turning his hand over to examine the shining skin, "Er, I think someone stuffed up sir…"

Snape looked absolutely flabbergasted, he slammed his hands on the desk and stood, his entire body shaking with rage, "Answer me now truthfully Mr Potter, did you or did you not read the assigned reading for this class?!"

The boy who lived looked slightly scared at the teacher's reaction, "Of course I did….." Harry paused and winced, "..n't, is it really that important sir?"

"You… you…. Words fail me, you incompetent nincompoop. You brainless twit! I set homework for a reason Mr Potter, perhaps you'll remember this next time," he hissed pulling out the book and opening it to the correct page.

The teacher grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and held his head directly over the book, "The potion you just managed to cock up so badly, the one you drank was designed to protect you from dragons. If you had read it you would know that the white glow you currently sport informs everyone that you are a virgin Mr Potter. As you no doubt have managed to miss through your entire schooling here, dragon's meal of choice is a nice tasty virgin, which you currently happen to be. Before I am allowed to set you loose on the poor unsuspecting world I am to relinquish you of it. If you had had half a brain you would have read the damn book and had some fumbling encounter with one of your classmates somewhere in Gryffindor tower away from my notice. Now however Mr Potter," Snape sneered at him, his robe whirling around him as he headed for the door, "You will report to my quarters immediately after dinner."

Harry's jaw dropped, as he stared at his glowing skin he wished two things, one, that he'd done his homework, and two, more than anything he wished he had his invisibility cloak with him.

-----

Until the moment Harry Potter walked into the dining hall for lunch, glowing white as a star, he had never truly understood how a silence could be deafening. Now it was not only deafening but also horribly thick and suffocating. His blush was hardly visible with the glow but he felt it like the fire of a furnace.

He took his usual seat and just like that the silence broke and everyone was talking, talking about him.

"Oh Harry! I TOLD you to read the textbook, you said you did," Hermione scolded, pulling him to her in a tight hug that involved way more hair than Harry was prepared for.

"Mate you should have said something, I would have done it if I had to, Mione wouldn't have minded right?" Ron looked absolutely horrified, the idea of Snape doing to Harry what the twins had done to him was quite scarring.

Hermione shook her head, hair flying everywhere, "Of COURSE not Ron. Harry, all magical children already know, that's why I told you to read the book. Most families take care of it themselves."

"Charlie tried to explain it to me once, someone has to penetrate you cuz they have to put their…. stuff in you, it changes your smell and taste somehow to something that dragons find way less appetizing," Ron explained awkwardly.

"When magical children are younger they're under the protection of their family and Hogwarts, but when you get older and start going out and exploring for yourself that's when you can get into danger," Hermione explained, "That's why you had more trouble with your dragon than the others did in the Tri-Wizard tournament, they would have prepared beforehand. The other dragons didn't care so much but yours was out to eat you Harry."

Harry just sat there dumbfounded, that was all very good and interesting but… "You forgot the part where I'm supposed to have SEX with SNAPE. I'm supposed to let him put his…. up my…." He spluttered.

"You could put it in your mouth," Ron said helpfully, "And you're lucky its just one, I had one twin at each end-"

Hermione covered her boyfriend's mouth rather rapidly, breathing a sigh of relief when the bell rang, "Sorry Harry, can't help you on this one. Let's get to class."

------

By dinner time the glow was gone, finally. The boy who lived didn't need any more reminder of what was to come. Or who.

Solemn silence suffused the end of the table where Harry sat, no one would quite meet his eye. The boy who lived felt miserable enough for everyone as he picked at his food.

"Oh come on everyone, its not that bad!" Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, "This could be far worse, at least Snape is young, it could have been Dumbledore or Hagrid, or… or Filch! And you have no one to blame but yourself Harry, you should have done your homework, I don't just say things for my own benefit."

"Rub it in why don't you 'Mione," Ron snorted, "But she's right Harry, and you never know maybe it won't be so bad, I mean he would have had to do this heaps before so at least he should know what he's doing. And it should be quick cuz he can't stand you either."

"You guys really aren't helping," Harry told them dryly.

"Cheer up Harry, he's an older man with way more experience, I'll bet the sex'll be fantastic. You'll be screaming his name by the time he's done," Seamus grinned and winked, "Just lay back and enjoy the ride, and make sure he takes care of you when you're done, you don't want to be walking funny the rest of the week~"

Harry groaned and let his forehead slam into the table, "Not helping Seamus. I always thought my first time would be with a girl…."

"Nah guys are more fun, you'll be right mate," Seamus slapped him on the back.

"Not that this isn't a highly important intellectual discussion but Mr Potter, when you are ready come to my quarters, I'll be waiting," Snape said dryly, his hand squeezing the boy's shoulder before he disappeared.

-----

Harry Potter lay next to Severus Snape, letting his breathing return to normal. One hesitant hand brushed over the professor's chest, and Harry leant in to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"How on earth did you manage to switch the potions Severus?" he asked wryly, tweaking one dusky nipple.

"I have no idea what you are talking about brat," the teacher sniffed at the accusation, "I can't be held at fault for student's mistakes. I'll be sure to take it up with my godson later. But for now, I believe I was taking your virginity."

Harry just laid back, watching his lover in amusement, "Far too late Professor."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
